1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device installed in an electronic typewriter or a printer.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a printer with an ink ribbon and a carriage, or one further including a type wheel or a type ball is equipped with a cover for its printing mechanism which can be opened and closed so that the ink ribbon, type wheel or type ball are exchanged easily. However, it might occur that the carriage is moved by a touch of an operator's hand, or a type on the printing position is changed after exchanging the type wheel or type ball with the cover opened. Therefore, resuming to print after closing the cover might cause a shift of the printing position or print of a character which is different from desired one. To solve the aforementioned problem, a carriage is made to return to a predetermined position such as a home position, and a predetermined type of the type wheel or the type ball is set to a printing position after the cover is closed. Such routines are executed just after the power is on, by transmitting a reset signal to the reset terminal of an electronic control unit (hereinafter referred to ECU) for controlling the printing mechanism. After these initializations, a normal printing can be resumed.